


The Privilege of Calm

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Captain watches his General and Commander learn, before an important step in his commander’s life.





	The Privilege of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Even though this is part of a series, it is not necessary to read the others in the series. These are all short stories in the growth of Ahsoka Tano, as she becomes an adult, collected together. Only casual mentions of the rest of my universe, in most of the stories. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Rex walks through the high arched door of the Temple hangar. He watches the bustle of activity as shuttles and gunships lift off and land with regularity. Rex curses under his breath as he doesn’t immediately spot who he is looking for. He touches the side of his bucket and watches as a new inset screen opens in his HUD. He waits patiently as the logarithms whir. He smiles as two green figures flash in the screen. _Good thing I had that slicer come up with a ‘find Skywalker and Tano app’ for my bucket,_ he thinks. A grin splits his face under his helmet. _Think it was based on a ‘find General Kenobi’s robe and lightsaber’ version for Cody_.

He walks over to a hidden corner of the hangar, a place where the noise and traffic are scarcely heard or noticed.

He finds his quarry, but hangs back underneath a Jedi shuttle, its engine bays open.

“Come on, Skyguy. I am not getting any younger while you decide,” one of his quarry says to the larger, older one.

Rex grins as he takes his bucket off. _Not as larger as only a couple of months ago_ , he thinks, seeing the growing figure opposite his general.

“Quit rushin’ me, Snips. Just because you charge in headfirst in every situation, doesn’t mean everybody does,” the larger says.

Rex winces as the eyeroll can be felt across the hangar. “And who taught me that?” Ahsoka asks, a mix of dry and imperious curiosity in the voice.

“Croft,” comes the quick reply. Their shared laughter warms Rex. A sound that is only heard in their rare downtime. _Well, maybe during battle with these two._

He watches as his General throws down his cards. “There, Snips. Sabacc!”

A groan comes from the young woman. “A teacher shouldn’t gloat when he defeats his student.”

“Gotta keep up, Snips,” Anakin replies. He goes to sweep the cards to deal again.

Rex’s eyebrows raise as he sees the Smirk grow on the Commander’s face. “You didn’t let me finish, Skyguy. A teacher shouldn’t gloat when he defeats his student, when the student hands his ass to him.” She drops her hand down.

Rex realizes that Torrent Company might’ve created a monster when they taught their mini-Commander to play sabacc. Especially since her association with a Corellian influence in her younger days had already corrupted her. Those big innocent blue eyes had hidden a devious ringer.

Rex winces as his heart seizes for a second at the turn of phrase of his thoughts. _What the hell do you mean in her younger days?_ His eyes flash to the young Padawan holding one of men as he chokes out his life after yet another harrowing battle.

He allows the image to flee as he concentrates on the here and now. The jousting continues as Skywalker looks agape at her hand. “There is no way you could’ve gotten an Idiot’s Array. You weren’t—.” He stops.

Ahsoka crosses her arms. “You were counting cards again, weren’t you?” she asks dryly.

He doesn’t reply for a moment. “Two out of three?” he says with a grin.

“You’re on,” his Padawan says.

Rex decides to put himself out of their competitive misery. He strides forward. They both look up. Their fallen expressions cut through him.

“Begging your pardons, General. Commander. General Ti is waiting for Commander Tano.

For the first time, he realizes that Commander Tano is dressed in the tunic, tabard, and trousers of a Jedi, rather than her brief hunting clothes.

Clothes she had begun to outgrow a month ago. He takes a deep breath as he sees the fur-lined parka, its hood adapted for her rear lek and growing montrals, and small pack sitting next to her. They both rise.

For an instant, both are silent. Ahsoka speaks first. “Please be careful on Bothuwui again, Master. I know Master Fisto is good, but I hope he’ll watch your back.”

“He will, Snips,” Anakin replies. “Enjoy your time with Master Ti. I look forward to hearing about the lessons you will learn on Ilum from your culture. You did great with them on Z’ambique.”

His expression grows sober. “I wish that I could take you to Ilum myself to get your second crystal. But they say that Masters should not go with their Padawans to gather any other crystals.”

“I know, Skyguy,” Ahsoka says, looking at her feet. “I know you’re needed in the war. I also know that you aren’t sold on the idea of my dual wielding, but....” She trails off.

“It’s okay, Ahsoka. I just don’t want you to fall into the trap that most dual-wielders do—being too dependent on the second saber.” He smiles broadly, affection evident. “I’ve every confidence in your abilities, though.”

He makes a gesture towards Rex. “Go. Give Master Ti my regards, and thank her from me for agreeing to use some of her leave to guide you. I know it can’t be easy for her on Kamino.”

“I will, Skyguy.” She straightens and bows. “May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker.”

He grins and return her bow with equal gravity. “May the Force be with you, my Padawan.”

For about the hundredth time since he has known both of them, Rex feels as if he is privileged to see something that few do in the ‘Snips and Skyguy’ banter.

Very privileged.


End file.
